Musical Warriors: The Platinum Score
Musical Warriors: The Platinum Score is a new IP by Brilliant Star Company. For Consoles: PS4, XBO, NS, N3DS, VITA. Is a music oriented RPG. Summary Its an Action based RPG, you will control a Party with a character based in a musical genre, while the Party grows, you can choose what will your party for each quest/level. With Music related super attacks and motifs. A mysterious conductor of unknown origins hires a party full of musicians of any genre, to fight against Dark Fighters, led by a Mad Tyrant who tries to make the power of the melody corrupted to wake up the "Hologram". Characters The party can be customized or be randomized. Main Party * The Conductor (Standard Name: Sage): The protagonist whose gender and attributes can be customized. Male is generally mature. Female is generally childish. * Rock: Is an indie artist who wants to get out of the fame and be just what he is instead. * Jazz: A man whose passion is bigger than anything else. * Pop: A famed Pop singer whose skills in gymnastics are unrivaled. * Metal: A metal artist who holds a bass guitar and his favorite hobby is doing death growls. * Classical: An elegant young artist with a intelligent but crazy disposition. * Techno: A D.J. whose fascination of Mixing songs is huge. Optional Party Members * Samba: A sassy woman who likes to tease everyone. * Reggae: A pacifist who is frequently seen with a smiley face. * Tango: A man who loves to dance a lot. * Cumbia: A Fancy woman. * Dubstep: A Dancer and D.J. * Cueca: A respectable wine owner. Bosses * Nancy McGuire: A very famed dancer whose passion was to defeat Pop, however, became fully consumed by envy and ends being the first boss. * Roger White: A man who is very friendly with others. But given the circumstances, he transformed into a monster. * Isabel: Isa is a Fairy that got transformed into an ugly creature. * Watters: A heavy metal artist who got possessed. * Malu: Malu is a man who plays with music genres a lot. * DJ Tommy Iggy Tuner: The sub-boss, he is a prideful scientist and the creator of the Hologram, likes creating vortexes. * The Hologram: The final boss, a Virtual Idol (of both genders, opposite depending of the Conductor's gender) who gone insane thanks to a malfunction, acts erratic, somber and sometimes depressed. Others * Faerie: A Virtual Idol who accompanied the Conductor since the very first level. She is loyal, innocent and childish. She is the opposite of The Hologram. Trivia * The male version of Sage appeared on Brilliant All-Stars Versus the X as a Solo Unit. Whereas Rock, Metal and Tommy appeared in the sequel Brilliant All-Stars Super Cross Blast as Solo, Shop and Rival Units respectively. With brand new Japanese voices. Faerie makes a cameo on Rock's attack. * This game is based in Eternal Sonata, Marl Kingdom and Shining Resonance. * The Hologram is inspired in Sharon Apple from the Anime Macross Plus. * Faerie is based on Mu and Aria, Virtual Idols from The Caligula Effect. Category:Role playing games Category:2018 video games Category:Action games